narutofandomcom_de-20200214-history
Boruto Manga Band 03
Kapitel 8: Du musst handeln! (お前がやるんだ, Omae ga yarunda) thumb|left| In seiner neuen Form lässt Momoshiki einen Ring aus Energie frei, welcher den Götterbaum glatt durchtrennt. Unvermittelt greift er den chancenlosen Darui an. Auch Gaara, Choujuurou und Kurotsuchi können seinen Attacken nichts entgegensetzen. Als verbliebene Gegner stellen sich ihm nun Naruto und Sasuke entgegen. Naruto kann den ersten Schlag parieren, wird dann aber mit einem Tritt weggeschleudert. Momoshiki setzt ihm nach, aber Naruto weicht aus und geht im Bijuu-Modus zum Gegenangriff über. Sasuke kommt hinzu und versetzt dem Widersacher einen weiteren Schlag. Momoshiki erschafft mit Inukai Takeru no Mikoto Holzdrachen aus dem Götterbaum. Mit seinem Kusanagi zerschneidet Sasuke die Holzwesen, wird aber von einem gepackt. Kuramas Klaue trennt auch diesen Drachenkopf ab und Sasuke ist wieder frei. Der Ootsutsuki erschafft einen Golem, der Kurama stark zusetzt bis dieser Sasukes Susano'o-Hülle erhält. In dieser Form können sie den Golem mit einem Schwerthieb besiegen. Momoshiki liegt geschlagen am Boden und es sieht nach dem Ende des Kampfes aus. Die verletzten Kage kommen hinzu und fordern, dass er endgültig beseitigt werden sollte. Plötzlich tauchen Katasuke und sein Helfer auf. Mit einer Attacke aus seinem Kote will er Momoshiki besiegen, doch dieser absorbiert den Angriff und erhält damit neue Stärke. Er verwendet das Nara Hiden, um seine Gegner bewegungsunfähig zu machen. Zusätzlich fixiert er Naruto mit Chakra-Konduktoren. Boruto, der alles aus sicherer Entfernung mit ansieht, erinnert sich daran, was Sasuke ihm vor der Abreise gesagt hat. Er nimmt ihn deshalb mit, da Boruto alle, wenn es zum Äußersten kommt, retten muss. Momoshiki setzt zum finalen Schlag an, doch auch Boruto ist bereit und erzeugt ein Rasengan. Trivia *Nicht Kinshiki (Film) sondern Momoshiki durchtrennt hier den Götterbaum. *Anders als im Film, macht Momoshiki hier alle Kage einzeln kampfunfähig. *Im Film gerät Sasuke nicht in Momoshikis Schattenfalle, sondern erklärt Boruto vor Ort die Wichtigkeit, dass er jetzt handeln muss. *''weitere kleine Unterschiede'' Kapitel 9: Du bist genau wie... (まるでお前は, Marude omae wa) thumb|left| Boruto wirft sein Rasengan in Momoshikis Richtung. Dieser will es absorbieren, doch es erreicht ihn gar nicht. Jeder ist überrascht über solch ein schwaches Jutsu und der Feind erklärt, dass sie alle jetzt bald im Tode vereint sein würden. Plötzlich wird der Ootsutsuki von einer kleinen Explosion an seiner Schulter getroffen. Es stellt sich heraus, dass Boruto ein Rasengan entwickelt hat, das unsichtbar wird, bevor es effektiv wird. Sasuke erklärt, dass er dies schon herausgefunden hatte, als Boruto sein Rasengan das erste Mal präsentieren wollte. Momoshiki ist von der Sache wenig beeindruckt und schluckt zwei weitere seiner Chakra-Pillen. Er bereitet sich für seinen finalen Angriff vor, weshalb Naruto seinen Sohn bittet, das "verschwindende Rasengan" ein weiteres Mal einzusetzen. Boruto ist sich nicht sicher ob das überhaupt hilft gegen diesen Gegner, doch Naruto unterstützt die Erschaffung der Chakrakugel, wodurch ein riesiges Exemplar davon entsteht. Dem Jungen wird nun klar, welche Bedeutung sein Vater hat, sowohl für ihn als auch für andere. Momoshiki seinerseits kreiert ein ebenso großes Gudoudama und ist sich siegessicher. Sasuke springt ihm entgegen und wirft sein Kusanagi, welches den Gegner verfehlt. Mithilfe seines Rin'negans tauscht er den Platz mit diesem, aber Momoshiki lässt sich nicht überraschen und tritt ihn weg. Das vertausche Schwert verwandelt sich in Boruto, welcher mit einem Kunai das Rin'negan auf Momoshikis Hand durchsticht. Er beginnt den vermeintlichen Boruto zu würgen, als hinter ihm der echte mit dem Rasengan auftaucht. Die Kugeln der beiden prallen aufeinander und das Gudoudama beginnt sich aufzulösen. Momoshiki wird hart getroffen. In einer gewaltigen Explosion stirbt er mit einem langen Schrei. Die Kage sind beeindruckt und Sasuke erkennt jetzt, wie ähnlich Vater und Sohn sich sind. Kapitel 10: Meine Geschichte!! (オレの物語...!!, Ore no Monogatari...!!) thumb|left| Während Sasuke sich darüber amüsiert, dass Naruto so mitgenommen aussieht, springt Boruto auf den Stumpf des abgetrennten Shinju. Er verspürt ein seltsames Gefühl und meint schon es sei Einbildung, als er eine Stimme hört. Diese wundert sich, dass er "sie" spüren kann. Boruto erblickt Momoshiki und will seinen Vater um Hilfe rufen, jedoch scheint die Zeit stehen geblieben zu sein. Momoshiki erkennt, dass Boruto die Macht des Byakugan in sich trägt und meint, er könne sein eigenes Schicksal trotz seiner Fähigkeiten nicht erkennen, aber jenes von Boruto sieht er ganz klar. Weiter warnt er den jungen Shinobi, dass ihm seine blauen Augen eines Tages alles nehmen würden. Momoshiki erklärt weiter, dass diejenigen, die einen Gott besiegen, oft größenwahnsinnig werden. Er soll aber auf diesem Weg bleiben und ergreift Borutos Arm. Obwohl alles rundherum erstarrt schien, ist es als konnte Sasuke das Geschehen beobachten, doch er gibt gegenüber Naruto vor, dass nichts sei. Boruto ist noch immer verwirrt und schaut auf seine Hand, nachdem Momoshiki verschwunden ist. Ein paar Tage später sitzt Team Moegi zusammen. Shikadai ist mal wieder genervt von den vielen zu absolvierenden Missionen. Inojin gibt ihm die Schuld, dass sie nun immer noch Genin sind. Chouchous Meinung dazu bleibt eher kryptisch. Moegi kommt hinzu und verkündet ihnen ihre nächste Mission. Kankurou und Gaara mit seinen drei Kindern betreten derweil den Zug nach Hause. Shinki macht sich Gedanken über Boruto, da ihn seine Art irgendwie beeindruckt hat. Er ist sich sicher, dass er nicht gegen ihn hätte gewinnen können. Seine Geschwister sind anderer Meinung. Gaara erklärt seinem Sohn, dass er nicht auf die anderen achten soll, sondern seinen eigenen Weg des Ninja gehen soll. Im Hause Uzumaki ist gerade das Frühstück beendet und Boruto will seine alte Jacke tragen, die seine Mutter ihm geflickt hat. Zusammen mit seinem Vater geht er dann nach draußen, beide zu ihren jeweiligen Aufgaben, jedoch nicht ohne sich freundschaftlich zu verabschieden. Wie Naruto vorher scheint auch Boruto jetzt eine Art Held im Dorf zu sein. Er trifft auf Mitsuki und Sarada, die erstaunt über seine Popularität sind. Sarada hält ihm aber immer noch das falsche Spiel während der Chunin-Auswahlprüfungen vor. Für Mitsuki ist klar, dass Boruto der nächste Hokage werden muss. Doch dieser möchte kein Hokage werden, sondern dem Weg seines Meisters Sasuke folgen, einem neuen Weg. Er ist sich sicher, dass Sarada eines Tages Hokage wird und dann will er sie unterstützen. Sarada ist beeindruckt von dieser Einstellung - und scheinbar auch etwas hingerissen vom neuen Boruto. Sarada bemerkt daraufhin, dass Borutos Augen viel blauer als Narutos sind und er erinnert sich an Momoshikis Prophezeiung. Konohamaru kommt zu seinem Team und sie gehen zusammen auf eine neue Mission. Weiterhin in Gedanken wickelt Boruto den Verband seinem rechten Arm und entblößt ein quadratisches Mal auf seiner Handfläche. Er ist sich sicher, dass Momoshikis Weissagung ihn nicht aufhalten kann, denn er wollte ohnehin nie eine einfache Person bleiben. Er ist ein Ninja. Es ist nicht die Geschichte eines kleinen Jungen der Hokage werden will - es ist seine Geschichte. Kapitel 11: Eine neue Mission!! (新たな任務!!, Aratana Ninmu!!) thumb|left| Team Konohamaru ist unterwegs auf einer Mission. Während Konohamaru über Funk seinen drei Schülern die Umstände erklärt, ist Boruto in Gedanken bei einem Gespräch mit Sasuke. Dort hat er seinem Meister von der seltsamen Begegnung mit Momoshiki und dem Mal auf seiner Hand berichtet. Sasuke war sich der Begegnung auf Grund seines Rin'negan bewusst und erklärt, dass der Ootsutsuki die Zeit zum Stillstand gebracht hat. Er mahnt Boruto in jedem Fall vorsichtig zu sein und bei merkwürdigen Vorkommnissen mit dem Mal sofort zu ihm zu kommen. Boruto will sich keinen Kopf mehr darum machen und konzentriert sich auf die Mission, bei der sie drei Räuber fangen sollen. Diese sind gerade auf dem Weg zu ihrem Chef, als sie von den drei Genin gestellt werden. Die Gauner werden recht einfach überwältigt, doch erklären sie, dass ihr Boss ein ganz anderes Kaliber sei. Einer der drei versucht zu entkommen, aber Boruto verhindert das mit einem Rasengan. Sarada ist erzürnt, denn es war so gedacht einen entkommen zu lassen, damit er sie zu ihrem Chef führt. Trotzdem ist Konohamaru zufrieden mit seinen Schülern. In Konohagakure wird dem Hokage mitgeteilt, dass Katasuke in der jüngsten Vergangenheit unter einer Art Gen-Jutsu oder Gedankenkontrolle stand. Der Feind schien dadurch an Informationen bezüglich der neuen Shinobi-Technologie gelangen zu wollen. Sai und Ibiki werden in der Sache weiter ermitteln, während Shikamaru die Befragung Katasukes fortsetzt. Mirai überbringt Naruto die erfreuliche Nachricht, dass Team Konohamaru erfolgreich war. Ihr Boss, "Leichenkopierer" Shojoji, konnte indes nicht gefangen werden. Shikamaru erklärt Naruto, dass er sich auf sein Treffen mit dem Daimyou des Feuer-Reiches vorbereiten soll, was Naruto bereits wieder vergessen hatte. An anderer Stelle im Dorf telefoniert ein bewachter älterer Herr mit einer Art Mobiltelefon. Ein Junge neben ihm, sein Sohn, zeigt ihm die neueste Sammelkarte, die er im Laden nebenan erstanden hat. Sie zeigt den jungen Naruto, doch der alte ist wenig interessiert. Er gibt seinem Sohn, Tentou, zu verstehen, dass er sich zum Treffen mit dem Hokage beeilen muss. Der Vater gibt Tentou in die Obhut seines Dieners Yamaoka. Der enttäuschte Junge fragt den Diener, wie viele Sammelkarten es in dem Laden wohl gibt. Dieser erwidert, dass nur eine begrenzte Anzahl gekauft werden kann. Tentou hält das für einen Witz und möchte den ganzen Laden kaufen. Auch Boruto und seine Freunde sind Anhänger dieser Sammelkarten und beschäftigen sich gerade mit den neuesten Errungenschaften, als Lee junior im Laufschritt zu ihnen kommt. Er soll Boruto von Konohamaru ausrichten, dass er ihn sehen will. Boruto trifft ihn im Haus des Hokage zusammen mit Tentou. Er stellt diesen als den Sohn des Daimyou Ikkyuu Madoka vor. Die beiden begrüßen sich freundlich, doch der jüngere hat gleich etwas an Borutos Kleidung auszusetzen. Sogleich ist er ihm unsympathisch und er fragt seinen Meister, was das alles soll. Konohamaru erklärt ihm, dass dies seine neue Mission sei - er soll Tentous Bodyguard sein. Dies bedeutet quasi auch, seinen Diener zu spielen. Boruto ist schockiert. Kategorie:Manga